BP
BP have around 1,100 petrol stations throughout the UK, and about 200 of these feature their flagship combination of M&S Simply Food and Wild Bean Cafe. They are the brand which are most associated with having a vast variety of operators, some of which include MRH, Euro Garages, Sewell, MFG, HKS and Rontec, as well as many independent operators. Last year, BP refurbished some of its Wild Bean Cafe outlets in its network. Most of them are now a bit bigger and feature a brick design to the rear, making them look a lot more appealing. In recent years, Sewell have phased out their Total/Londis Express forecourts in the Hull area in favour of a new BP and Sewell on the Go scheme. They all feature Costa Express and some have been completely refurbished, ending up being increasingly popular with customers. Euro Garages use BP at their recently built flagship Rivington services on the M61, and also at many other forecourts they operate, however they mostly use Esso. Motor Fuel have phased out Murco at all of their sites and have replaced them with BP, Jet, Texaco and Shell. They all feature a Costcutter store. BP Connect BP Connects are usually company-run forecourts which feature the own brand Wild Bean Cafe. They are mostly quite big and are new built, resulting in a similar design throughout their network. They are the modern version of BP Express Shopping (which has retained its name as the operator of its company owned sites), a lot of which were former Safeway partnership stores. BP Connect is slowly dying out in favour of M&S Simply Food. Partnership with M&S There are around 200 BP forecourts which are now branded M&S Simply Food and also feature the Wild Bean Cafe. The majority of these are former BP Connects, and are still branded as BP Connect with M&S too. They have proven very popular with customers due to being a well known brand and as they sell a lot of different M&S branded products. Many people do their weekly shopping here. Locations BP Connect with Wild Bean Cafe Chequers (A4) Cromwell Road (eastbound only) ''(A4) Flyover (A4) Hatton Cross (A30) Hornbill (A322) Kilsmore (A10) Peckham (A202) Ravenscroft (A4) M&S Simply Food Ashford (A308) Bagshot (A30) Benson (A4074) Brands Hill (A4) Cromwell Road ''(westbound only) (A4) Didcot (A34) East Harnham (A338) Egham (A30) Ely (A10) Family Farm (A34) (northbound only) Farnham (A31) Four Acres (A30) Four Marks (A31) Gordon (A322) Harrow (A404) Hounslow (eastbound only) (A4) Ingliston (A8) Kempton Park (A308) Lightwater (A322) Little Chalfont (A404) Newington (A201) Old Windsor (A308) Parade (A4155) Petersfield (A3) Popham (westbound only) (A303) Pippin (A4) Ripley (dual-sided) (A3) Rush Green (A10) Sonning Cutting (A4) St Leonards (A31) Swanbridge (A4) The Buck (A303) Triangle (A329) Twyford (A4) Weldale (A329) Independent Operators Adam and Eve (A10) with BP Shop and Costa Express. ''Operated by MRH'' Anson (A32) with BP Shop. ' Alexandra Parade (A8) '''with Costcutter and Costa Express. ' Beacon (A316) '''with Shop. Blackheath (A2) with Mace and Costa Express. ''Operated by Snax 24'' Boscombe (A35) with Costcutter. Bride Valley (A35) with Mace. Browns Blue (part of a dual-sided site) 'with Spar. 'Operated by Euro Garages Buntingford (A10) with Shop. ''Operated by MRH'' Calcot (A4) with Londis and Costa Express. ''' Cambridge (A1134) '''with Spar and Costa Express. ''Operated by MRH'' Cambridge Research Park (A10) with Spar and Costa Express. ''Operated by MRH'' Clapham Common (A3) with unbranded shop. ''Operated by MRH'' Clewer (A308) with Shop and Costa Express. ''Operated by MRH'' Conniburrow (dual-sided) (A509) with Shop 'n Drive, Subway '''eastbound only '''and Costa Express. ''Operated by Rontec'' Cornwall Services (A30) with Spar, Costa Express and Rollover. ''Operated by MRH'' Daybrook (A60) with Shop 'n Drive and Costa Express. ''Operated by Rontec'' Eashing (A3) with Spar. East Berks (A329) with Hursts, Subway and Costa Express. Operated by MRH Ferriby (westbound only) (A63) with Sewell on the Go, Costa Express and Rollover. ''Operated by Sewell'' Fillybrooks (A34) with Mace. Flying Horse (dual sided with Browns Blue)' '''''with Costcutter, Subway and Simply Coffee. ''Operated by HKS'' Forest Hill (A205) with Shop and Costa Express. ''Operated by MRH'' Forton (A32) with Costcutter. Garden Village (southbound only) (A1033) with Shop. Great Barr (A34) with Costcutter and Costa Express. ''' Hanford (A34) '''with Spar, Subway and Costa Express. ''Operated by Euro Garages'' Harston (A10) with Hursts and Costa Express. ''Operated by MRH'' Hedon Road westbound (A1033) with Shop 'n Drive, Subway and Costa Express. ''Operated by Rontec'' Hedon Road eastbound (A1033) with eXpress. ''Operated by Triangle'' Hopfield (A2) with Costcutter. ''Operated by MFG'' Howden (A63) with Spar and Douwe Egberts. ''' Imperial (A8) '''with Shop and Costa Express. ''Operated by MRH'' Landford (A36) with Londis. Little Marlow (A4155) with Hursts and Costa Express. ''Operated by MRH'' Loddon Bridge (A329) with Budgens and Costa Express. ''Operated by Regal Garages'' Long's Corner (A63) with Spar and Costa Express. ''' Markfield (A511/M1) with Spar and Starbucks on the Go. Operated by Euro Garages Meon Hut (A32) '''with Budgens. Newbridge (A8) with Spar and Costa Express. ''Operated by MRH'' Reading (A4) with Costcutter and Costa Express. ''Operated by MFG'' Reading Richfield Avenue (A4074) with Shop 'n Drive and Costa Express. ''Operated by Rontec.'' Reading South (A33) with Shop and Costa Express. ''Operated by MRH'' Red Post (A31) with Londis. Shacklewell (A10) with Costcutter and Costa Express. ''Operated by MRH'' Sherborne (A30) with Budgens and Costa Express. ' Shieldhall (A8) '''with Costcutter and Costa Express. ' Southwark (A2) 'with Londis and Costa Express. ' South Cave (A63) '''with Sewell on the Go, Costa Express and Rollover. ''Operated by Sewell'' Stafford (A34) with Hursts. ''Operated by MRH'' Stoke Newington (A10) with Costcutter and Costa Express. ''Operated by MFG'' Stone Cross (A10) with Hursts and Costa Express. ''Operated by MRH'' Strood (A2) with Park and Shop. ''Operated by Park and Shop'' Summit (A329) with Mace and Post Office. Swallowfield (A33) with Hursts and Costa Express. ''Operated by MRH'' Three Counties (A509) Three Mile Cross (A33) with Spar and Costa Express. ''Operated by Frasers'' Tinkerbell (A30) with Spar. Tollgate (A2) with Spar, Subway and Costa Express. ''' Turgis Green (A33) '''with Londis, Costa Express and Rollover. ''Operated by Krisco'' Vauxhall Bridge (A202) with Shop and Costa Express. ''Operated by MRH'' Victoria (A30) with Costcutter, Costa Express and Rollover. ''Operated by MFG'' Warminster (A36) with Shop and Costa Express. ''Operated by Moto'' West Cave (A63) with Shop, Costa Express and Rollover. ''Operated by MRH'' Whitehouse (A30) with Budgens and Costa Express. ' Whitepost (A30) '''with Budgens and Costa Express. ' Windmill (A35) '''with Windmill. Windsor Road (A308) with Costcutter. Wisbech Road with Spar and Costa Express. ''' Woolhampton '''with Mace and Costa Express. ''Operated by Snax 24''